


Little Miss Perfect

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Isobel needs to be perfect. Maria likes to push her buttons.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song little miss perfect, popularized by taylor louderman

"Please don't leave me."

"Sorry, Izzy, it's not my fault you got detention."

Isobel whined in response but accepted the side-hug Michael offered her. He waved her goodbye and disappeared from sight, leaving her to go into detention for the first time all by herself.

It was admittedly a little embarrassing that she had detention. Her entire life, she'd made sure to be extremely perfect. That's what her parents wanted and expected when they adopted a little girl. She got straight As, she didn't drink or smoke or do drugs, she didn't do anything wrong. She went out of her way to be normal. Perfectly normal.

And then she got paired for a project with one pretty girl and she lost her shit for twenty seconds too long.

Isobel walked into the virtually empty room. The only other person there aside from Ms. Avery was, of course, Maria DeLuca. She was everywhere. And, in typical fashion, smirked and gave her a princess wave. 

"What are you in for, Princess?" Maria asked with a teasing tone as she sat down, leaning too close for comfort. It was like she had a special button that only she could press within Isobel. It was easily the most annoying thing about her. Isobel could go all day, perfectly fine, and then Maria would pop up with her stupid pretty hair and stupid gorgeous face and stupid absurd fashion sense and stupid drive for social justice and Isobel would fucking lose it. 

"What, is this prison?" Isobel asked back coldly. Maria just smiled and gave her a once over, leaning back in her seat. Isobel wanted to scream all over again.

"Alright, ladies. We're going to sit here in silence for the entire two hours, can we do that?" Ms. Avery said. They both just stared blankly at her. "Right. Well, I have things to do, but no talking."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said. Ms. Avery nodded and happily exited the room. Which left Isobel alone with Maria. What a fucking nightmare.

"You know, we have a project to do together, we could do that," Maria said. Isobel ignored her. "I still wanna know what little miss perfect did to get detention."

Isobel said nothing. She had messed up once, but she was going to go back to being perfect. That meant following the rules. That meant being normal. That meant not thinking about how good Maria looked in her floor-length skirt and tight crop top.

"I'll tell you what I did," Maria went on, "I wrote a strongly worded letter about how we need more vegan options in the cafeteria. Then when they ignored me, I broke into the kitchen and stood on the counters in protest. I said it was a peaceful protest, but they said detention for three weeks." 

Isobel did not smile. She refused.

"C'mon, tell me," Maria prodded 

"You're very annoying, you know that?" Isobel hissed. 

"Of course I do, I think it's my best quality." 

Isobel rolled her eyes again and ignored her. She just needed to ignore her for two hours. That she could do. She'd ignored girls this long in her life, she could ignore this one.

Maria scooted her desk closer.

"You wear your hair the same way every day, does that get boring?" Maria asked, breaking Isobel's personal bubble to pick up her hair off her shoulder. She felt dizzy. 

"No. It's naturally straight, so it's easy to keep it that way," Isobel answered. It felt like too much information and again she wanted to pinch herself. Why couldn't she act normal? 

"Straight hair, straight As, straight edge," Maria hummed, still touching her hair, "Doesn't it get boring being straight all the time?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Isobel said, standing up and getting the hell out of that situation.

"Don't you need to ask Ms. Avery before you leave the room?" Maria asked, still grinning because she was so, so proud of herself. Isobel hated her at that moment. And yet she still wanted more. Which is exactly why she needed to get away.

"Just tell her if she comes back," Isobel said, quickly leaving the room and going into the bathroom.

She exhaled heavily as she looked into the mirror, her face so red that it hurt. She quickly splashed some water onto her face.

"Stop it," she told herself, "It's just Maria. She's just a girl. Whatever you're thinking is… stupid. You have a place in this school, a status. You can't…"

How long could she talk to herself in the mirror before it was pathetic?

Whenever Isobel got back to the room, she sat far away from Maria. One more hour.

"So, that project," Maria said, keeping her distance. For now, at least. "Want me to come over to your place after we get out of here?"

"No, we can do it all at school," Isobel said firmly. 

"Jesus, why do you want to spend more time at school then we have to?" she asked, "We could have fun."

Isobel stayed silent. What would fun be like with Maria DeLuca? That was a question she shouldn't be asking.

"C'mon, I wanna see if your room is as perfect as you are," she said, moving a desk closer, "Let me guess, baby pink curtain and bedspread. Perfectly made bed and folded clothes in your white dresser. Pristine white desk, little white nightstand." 

Isobel hated that she was not far off. Isobel had been adopted at a young age and had learned pretty quickly that the best way to make them love you was to be completely perfect. Her mom decorated her room and she said she loved it even though she felt that maybe green was more her color. But it didn't matter because her mom liked her like this. That's what mattered 

"I bet your bed is comfortable," Maria added, her voice purposely seductive. Isobel closed her eyes. Why did she have to be so forward? "Look, I'm just fucking with you. I really just don't want to come to school early and stay late."

"Fine. We can go to my house after this, but we just work on the project, nothing else," Isobel said.

Maria laughed, "What else would we do?'

Isobel had a few ideas.

-

"We should order pizza."

"We're supposed to be doing this project."

"Would you just loosen up?"

Isobel watched as Maria called up the only pizza place in down with vegan options. She knew the person on the other side of the line by first name.

Maria had very quickly made herself at home in Isobel's room. She'd only spent a few seconds making fun of the pink and white decor before laying on Isobel's bed and getting comfortable. 

It felt like Isobel was breaking rules. She knew her parents didn't mind if she had friends over when they weren't home as long as she told them–which she did–but this still felt like a breach of all the rules. How was it fair that she had to leave the door open when Michael was in her bed, but she could close it when Maria was? She sat at her desk just in case.

"Thanks, babe," Maria said to the guy on the phone before hanging up, "They'll be here in, like, thirty minutes."

"So, that guy's your boyfriend?" Isobel asked. Maria looked at her and laughed.

"Absolutely not," Maria said, "He's so not my type."

Isobel clicked her pen against her notebook. "What is your type?"

"Why?" Maria asked, "Interested?" Isobel dropped her pen.

"No! I just, I was just trying to-to make conversation and–"

"Relax!" Maria laughed, "You're so touchy."

Isobel managed to get her to focus on the project for at least a little while. They got a good portion of it done by the time the pizza arrived. Maria pretty swiftly brought it to her bedroom even though Isobel explained her mother had a strict no food outside of the kitchen rule. 

"I have napkins, cool it," Maria said. Isobel reluctantly complied. "Do you ever break any rules ever? Well, except for the one that obviously got you detention."

"No," Isobel said. Maria took a slice of pizza and held it out to her. It felt wrong to take it, so she just stared.

"So, like, what are the rules? Like is just a huge list your parents set? Is what the school wants? What is it? Why are you so rigid? I mean, I'm fine and I break rules all the time. In fact, my mom encourages me to break rules if I can explain the flaw in it."

Isobel sighed, "My parents aren't like that. They could've had children of their own, but they decided to adopt me and my brother instead. I don't want them to think they made the wrong choice, so I just follow the rules of being a perfect daughter."

For the first time, Maria looked at her with something other than a challenge. No, now she just looked like she pitied her.

"That's a lot to put on your shoulders," Maria said, "I think they'd love you even if you broke whatever rules you set for yourself."

"Not gonna risk it," Isobel decided.

"Okay, but how can you grow as a person without risks?" Maria asked. Isobel didn't have an answer to that. "Let's start with tiny risks. Like, pizza while sitting on your bed. Come on."

Reluctantly, Isobel sat on the bed and accepted a piece of pizza. It was a tiny rebellion, but it felt exhilarating.

"See? Feels good, huh?" Maria teased. Isobel just rolled her eyes.

Between the two of them, they managed to demolish the pizza. Isobel surprisingly was able to get comfortable with her. In fact, she laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed with someone that wasn't Michael. It was overwhelming.

"So, you never told me why you ended up getting detention," Maria said. Isobel grimaced and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"I may have yelled at Mrs. Kim for making you my partner," she admitted. Maria barked a laugh.

"Oh, shit, ouch," she said. Isobel shook her head.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't too happy about it either," Maria said, "But I'm glad now."

Isobel grinned. "Me too."

"Okay, okay, one more rule we can break," Maria said, smiling when Isobel looked at her skeptically, "Let me braid your hair."

Isobel's stomach tightened, but she nodded. She sat on the little fainting couch at the foot of her bed and turned her back to Maria. She tried not to think too hard as she scraped her hair back, nails scratching her scalp gently. When Maria tugged on her hair, her head tilted back and their eyes locked for a second.

"Tell me if I pull too hard."

"Okay."

Isobel sat and felt high for the first time. 

It wasn't until her hair was completely braided and she moved back onto the bed until she really felt like she'd lost control. Maria was sitting on her bed and she looked perfect and inviting and Isobel couldn't help herself. She leaned in and she kissed her.

The kiss only lasted a second before Isobel quickly realized it was wrong. Perfect girls didn't kiss other girls. This wasn't normal. 

"I'm sorry," Isobel said as she pulled away. But, before she could get too far, Maria put her hand on her cheek and kept her close.

"Hey," she said softly, "No one gets hurt if we break this rule."

And the funny thing was... Isobel believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
